Darth Vader
Darth Vader, real name Anakin Skywalker, is a central antagonist/former protagonist of the critically acclaimed Star Wars franchise, History Childhood Vader was originally a father-less slave boy living with his mother on Tatooine. There, he constructed C-3PO and was forced to work for Watto in his junk yard. However, when a pair of Jedi and Padme, a central component in the Galactic Senate, crashed nearby Anakin's hometown, the Jedi saw that Anakin contained great power within him. Both Padme and Anakin also fell in love, and afterwards Anakin was freed after winning a race Watto and the Jedi bet on. However, only Anakin was allowed to leave, thus forcing him to leave his mother behind to become a Jedi knight. After the master of the Jedi pair, Qui-Gon Gin, was killed by Sith assassin Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi overtook Anakin's training and sculpted him to be a bold knight. As a Jedi Years later as a teenager, Anakin became a powerful Jedi with a secret relationship with Padme, as Jedi love is forbade. Skywalker was tasked to be a bodyguard to Padme while Obi-Wan negotiated with bounty hunter Jango Fett about the Republic's new army of soldiers, clone troopers, which are highly skilled and obedient clones of Fett. When Obi-Wan was arrested by former Jedi Count Dooku and was sent to be executed in an arena, Padme and Anakin followed only to be captured as well. However, a swarm of Jedi and clone troopers came to their rescue and the Clone Wars officially began. Anakin then secretly married Padme and became a respected general among the clones. After years of commanding Republic troopers to fight Dooku and his Trade Federation, Anakin got Padme pregnant with a pair of twins. Meanwhile, Anakin was seduced by Senate leader Chancellor Palpatine to join the Dark Side, as Palpatine was secretly a Sith lord secretly commanding both the Republic and the Trade Federation. Palpatine promised Anakin that joining the Dark will grant him the power necessary to ensure Padme's eternal safety. As such, Skywalker was officially renounced as Sith lord Darth Vader. As Lord Vader Vader's first assignment as a Sith was to assassinate all other Jedi so they wouldn't interfere. This was successful as Vader ordered his clones, now called Stormtroopers, to blindly follow his and Palpatine's orders at all costs. After only a few Jedi were remaining, including Yoda (who retreated to Dagobah) and Obi-Wan, Kenobi and Padme traveled to Vader's base in the volcanic pits of Mustafur to confront him. Though Vader was at first happy to see his love, he almost killed her as he thought she betrayed him. Vader and Kenobi then had a final duel before the former was dismembered by his former master and set into vicious flames. However, Palpatine, now the Emperor of the newly established Galactic Empire, found Anakin's smoldering body and had his droids rebuilt him as a cyborg protected by a thick black suit of armor. Palpatine falsely informed Vader that Padme was dead, as he killed her on Mustafar. This was semi-true, however, as Padme died in giving birth to the two aforementioned twins, Luke and Leia. Vader, shrouded by the guilt of "killing" the one he loved the most in life, evolved into a bitter general of the Empire's navy. Category:Commanders